Angels For The Earth
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: The future of two orphaned half-breeds is linked to the completion of the Jewel, and the way Inuyasha and Kagome feel about each other. Without these two half breeds learning how to live and love in a demon and human world, the world itself may well be do


Title: Angels For The Earth  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: The future of two orphaned half-breeds is linked to the completion of the Jewel, and the way Inuyasha and Kagome feel about each other. Without these two half breeds learning how to live and love in a demon and human world, the world itself may well be doomed. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Authors Note: I know Inuyasha is a little OOC, but it's intended. I wanted to make him a little more cuddly for the babies. Also, this is when they've been traveling for two years now and Kagome is seventeen.  
  
  
  
Kagome lay in her sleeping bag by the fire, unable to sleep. Sango was sitting by the fire, keeping watch, so it wasn't the worry of demons that was keeping her awake, or the worry that Shippou would have another nightmare. Shippou was asleep in her arms, perfectly at peace for the first time in weeks. She simply couldn't sleep. With a sigh, she sat up and leaned against the tree she had chosen the sleep under, the same one Inuyasha had chosen the sleep in.  
  
The sound of something forcing itself slowly through the woods made Kagome and Sango sit straight up. Sango reached for her boomerang, while Kagome shook Shippou, then rushed to shake Miroku awake. Inuyasha had already jumped from the tree, his hand on the Tetsiga.   
"What is it?" Kagome whispered, staying behind him.   
"A demon, a human and two half-demons." He whispered back. "The demon and the human are badly injured, and the two half-demons are very young. Just babies."  
  
Just as he finished, a dog demon, who looked a little bit like Inuyasha's brother, Sessomaru, stumbled into the clearing. His snowy white hair was matted with blood that flowed from numerous wounds on his head, and blood oozed from his mouth and nose. One of his eyes was missing, and his robes were drenched with blood, most of it his. In his arms he cradled a human woman, who in turn clutched two babies, no more then six months old to her chest. The woman was also injured, and hung limply in the demons arms, her face pale and smeared with her blood.  
  
"Help. . . us." The demon gasped, collapsing next to the fire. Kagome instantly rushed to his side, and helped him sit up.  
"What happened?" She asked.   
"We. . . were. . . attacked." The demon said, struggling to talk. "The. . . swords and arrows. . . were poisoned." He gasped again, and his eyes fell on Inuyasha. "Inu. . . yasha?"  
"Do I know you?"  
"I knew. . . your father and . . . mother." He gasped. "My name is. . . Yanoke."  
"I remember my mom saying something about you." Inuyasha said, kneeling next to Kagome. "This is Kagome."  
"Please Inu. . . yasha. Take my. . . children." Yanoke begged, before coughing, blood bubbling from his lips. "I'm going. . . to die. My mate. . . is already. . . dead. Please."  
  
Yanoke closed his eyes, gathering strength. "These children. . . are alone in this. . . world. They need someone. . . to protect them. Please."  
"Yes. . . please." A soft voice joined Yanoke's. He looked at the woman in his arms "Mahano?" He whispered. The lady in his arms looked at Inuyasha.   
"Please take them. They. . . are special."  
"Special how?" Kagome asked.   
"Please Inuyasha, Kagome. . . please take our children." She took a deep breath. "Please take. . . them. Raise them. . . love them as your own. . . because we. . . can not." Mahano's eyes closed and she died in Yanoke's arms.   
  
"Promise me. . . Inuyasha, Kagome." Yanoke pleaded, his strength almost gone, his face streaked with tears.   
"Why us?" Kagome asked.  
"You. . . are mates. . . are you not?" Yanoke asked. Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads. "You deny. . . yet your love shines. . . over you, as bright. . . as a star." Yanoke gasped. "You will love. . . these children as . . . your own?"  
"Yes." Kagome whispered, her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha nodded. Yanoke handed the two children to them tenderly. "Their names are Katani. . . and Kadano. My. . . daughter and . . . son."  
  
"We'll take good care of them." Kagome promised. Yanoke smiled, the tears and blood mingling on his face. "Thank you." He whispered with his last breath, closing his eyes and joining his mate in the afterlife. Kagome looked down at the little boy in her arms, Kadano. He looked up at her with serious eyes, the left one amber, the right one purple. His hair was silver like his father, with two black dreadlocks and tiny white dogs ears that swiveled and twitched. Kagome touched them gently and the baby laughed, flashing two tiny fangs. She giggled and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
He sat next to her, staring at Katani, the little girl. She stared back at him, the mirror image of her twin brother, with her left eye purple and her right eye amber. She had black hair, two silver dreadlocks, two white dog ears and two tiny fangs. She giggled at the look of amazement on his face as he stared at the two children, his eyes wide. Katani giggled and waved her arms around, reaching for Inuyasha.   
"Hold her Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.   
"I am holding her."  
"No, like this." Kagome shifted Kadano to show Inuyasha how to hold the baby close to his chest. Inuyasha mimicked her movements and Katani giggled, gripping his fire rat robe tightly in one of her fists.   
  
Sango joined Kagome and they both began to coo over Kadano. Inuyasha broke out of his trance and handed Katani to Sango.   
"Come on Monk." He growled, grabbing Miroku's shoulder and dragging him along. "We're going to bury Yanoke and Mahano." He told Kagome. She nodded, then turned back to Kadano as he began to coo at her. She tickled his chin, grinning when he giggled. Inuyasha and Miroku came back soon after, and they began to discuss the babies. Sango was playing with Kadano when she gasped.   
  
"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked her best friend.   
"Look!" Sango said, opening the front of Kadano's tiny robe. Around the babies neck, on a string of beads, lay a Jewel fragment! Miroku quickly checked Katani in his arms, and discovered a jewel fragment around her neck to. Unlike other pieces that had glowed with an ugly, purple light tinged with black, these one glowed with a soft, pure white light. Kagome sucked in her breath.  
"Those are purified shards." She whispered, and stopped Sango when she went to take the necklace off. "No. Don't. The shards are protecting them. Those are pure. We have to add those last." She explained. Sango nodded and let the shard drop back inside Kadano's robes.   
  
Katani yawned in Miroku's arms, a soft cooing sound. Kagome smiled when she realized the two must be exhausted.   
"Inuyasha. Toss me your robe."  
"Why?"  
"It's for the babies your dork!" Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Inuyasha grumbled, took Katani from Miroku and wrapped her tightly in the fire rat robe, joined shortly by her brother. The twins yawned, blinked a few times, then fell asleep. Kagome smiled as she took them from Inuyasha, climbed into her sleeping bag, and put them next to her.   
  
Miroku wrapped himself in his blanket and sat by the fire to take his watch, while Sango curled up on his futon for the added warmth and went to sleep. Shippou curled up at the foot of Kagome's sleeping bag. Inuyasha jumped up into the tree and closed his eyes, but kept one eye silted. When he was sure Kagome was asleep, he jumped back down to look at the babies.  
  
He still couldn't believe it. He now had two half demons to take care of. He gently stroked Katani's soft cheek with the back of his hand. She opened her one amber eye and growled at him. Before he could stop himself, he let out a snort of laughter. Kagome woke up, but Sango and Shippou remained asleep.   
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Her voice wasn't angry or demanding, just sleepy and curious. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha put a finger to his lips and pointed at Katani. Then he ran his finger down her cheek again. Once again her amber eye popped open and she growled. Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth to cover the laughter that treated to bubble out.   
  
Kagome leaned against Inuyasha with a yawn and he tentatively put his arm around her.   
"Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice sleepy.  
"Hmm?"  
"When all this is over are you. . . I mean will you. . . um. . . stay with us? Or go back to. . . her?"  
"Kagome. . ."  
"Answer me Inuyasha. I mean, you don't have to stay. But know that I will tell them the truth"  
"The truth?" Inuyasha managed to get out around the lump in his throat. Kagome nodded, fighting her tears.  
"That you loved someone more than us."  
  
"Oh Kagome." Inuyasha said with a sigh, pulling her onto his lap and into his embrace. "Is that what you think? That I love Kikyou more than you?" Kagome nodded, her face buried in his chest, unable to speak.  
"Oh Kagome. Nothing could be further from the truth. Haven't you guessed by now? Haven't you seen by the way and protect you and hold you and let you ride on my back? It's you I love Kagome, not Kikyou. I want to avenge Kikyou, but that's all. Our love died with her, and now I love you. You are Kagome, and you are better then Kikyou in everywhere. How could you doubt that I love anyone but you?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, the tears shining in her eyes. "Inu. . ." She was cut off by Inuyasha pressing his mouth over hers. Her eyes shot wide in surprise, then closed in total bliss as she kissed him back. They both pulled back for air at the same time, and Kagome resting her forehead on Inuyasha's.   
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too."  
"Uhmmm!" Several voices cleared their throats at the same time, and Inuyasha and Kagome both jerked their heads.   
  
Only to find Miroku, Sango and even a sleepy Shippou looking at them. Miroku and Sango were grinning, and Shippou simply looked tired.   
"As fascinating as this is, and as happy as we are that you finally got together, can you save it until tomorrow morning and let the rest of us get some sleep?" Miroku asked. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed bright red, but Kagome didn't move from Inuyasha's lap and he didn't remove his arms from around her. Miroku rolled his eyes, and Sango giggled before taking Shippou's hand and leading him over to her futon and abandoned blanket.   
  
Inuyasha loosened his grip and let Kagome crawl back into her sleeping bag, pulling the robe that contained the two half demons closer to her. Inuyasha jumped over her, then laid down behind her and pulled her back against his chest, his nose at her neck to breath in her scent. Kagome giggled a few times at the new sensation, but then snuggled closer to him as she slipped into sleep. 


End file.
